Cultures
There are 10 different cultures in the Unreal World which can be divided into three categories: Northern, Eastern, and Western. Initial skill point distribution for each culture. Northern Cultures * Kuikka-Tribe * Owl-Tribe * Seal-Tribe Eastern Cultures * Kaumolaiset * Kiesseläiset * Reemiläiset Western Cultures * Driikiläiset * Sartolaiset * Islanders * Koivulaiset Cultures' average initial profile Update: game version 3.30 Owl-T Kaumo Kuikka-T Seal-T Kiesse Reemi Koivu Island Sarto Driiki top avg top avg top avg top avg top avg top avg top avg top avg top avg top avg INTELLIGENCE 17 12,62 13 12,16 17 12,11 17 12,08 14 11,94 16 12,25 15 12,22 11 11,81 15 11,71 18 14,74 WILL 17 14,95 16 12,62 13 14,46 17 15,00 15 13,55 17 15,23 14 14,93 16 11,95 14 15,52 13 11,69 STRENGTH 3 10,35 17 16,73 11 10,49 13 9,93 10 13,03 15 14,98 14 13,00 13 12,89 14 14,40 18 11,74 ENDURANCE 12 12,64 17 15,92 10 12,58 8 12,45 18 14,41 17 14,04 16 15,47 17 12,59 17 12,15 10 12,16 DEXTERITY 17 16,68 13 12,79 16 16,50 13 15,96 15 14,96 15 14,32 14 12,61 13 14,41 16 12,17 9 12,05 AGILLITY 18 17,37 17 16,20 18 16,58 18 15,97 15 13,95 13 13,09 11 12,55 13 12,31 11 11,95 13 10,73 SPEED 18 15,09 13 13,63 18 14,18 15 13,80 15 12,77 15 12,42 13 12,72 10 11,85 10 11,94 15 11,36 EYESIGHT 18 16,19 15 14,18 16 15,61 14 15,38 14 12,60 14 11,81 15 11,75 18 14,60 15 11,61 14 11,93 HEARING 16 15,66 18 14,74 18 14,64 18 14,84 14 14,07 5 11,81 17 12,30 10 11,78 12 11,26 14 11,92 SMELL/TASTE 18 16,61 14 15,35 14 15,66 17 14,72 16 14,67 13 11,93 14 13,85 12 11,87 13 12,32 11 11,81 TOUCH 18 15,81 13 13,72 18 15,03 15 13,40 18 14,79 16 11,77 16 12,25 17 13,51 11 11,92 13 12,12 average 15,6 14,91 15,1 14,37 15,4 14,35 15,0 13,96 14,9 13,70 14,2 13,06 14,5 13,06 13,6 12,69 13,5 12,45 13,5 12,02 rank 1 1 3 2 2 3 4 4 5 5 7 6 6 7 8 8 9 9 9 10 Max. attribute value is 18. top = the best found complete profile (not the best found individual attribute!) avg = average profile (my language uses comma for decimal points) row average = sum of best/average profile attributes divided by 11 (all attributes) Pink cell color represents the culture which has the highest attribute value. The way of getting these numbers I saved 100 best attribute values of each culture (i got exact numbers for attributes in Cheat Engine) to MS Excel Requests (average of all attributes) for saving were: Kaumo=14, Driiki=11.6, Kiesse=13.2, Reemi=12.7, Sarto=12, Island=12.2, Koivu=12.6, Kuikka=14, Owl=14.5, Seal=13.5 I pressed "No - reroll" over 10 000 times to gain these best profiles (e. g. 10 times to get average above request x 100 best saves x 10 cultures). This wasn't problem because of a lua script of cheat engine which can copy values automatically. At the end I performed many calculations in excel which you can see here and inside every culture's wiki. More about personality /physical profile Cultures' best initial skills stats - max attributes Skill SM Cultures, which have SM (= top Skill value at Maximal values of related attributes) AGRICULTURE 72 Sarto Koivu BUILDING 72 Driiki Kiesse Reemi Sarto Island COOKERY 72 Driiki Reemi Island HERBLORE 72 Owl FISHING 72 Kuikka Seal HIDEWORKING 72 Owl RITUAL 90 Seal TIMBERCRAFT 72 Kiesse PHYSICIAN 54 Sarto Kuikka Owl Seal TRAPPING 54 Reemi Island TRACKING 72 Kaumo Owl WEATHERLORE 72 Seal CARPENTRY 54 Kuikka SKIING 72 Kaumo Owl STEALTH 72 Kaumo Kiesse Reemi Island Owl Seal CLIMBING 72 Owl Seal SWIMMING 36 Kaumo Driiki Kiesse Sarto Koivu DODGE 90 Kaumo Sarto Owl SHIELD 72 Driiki KNIFE 72 Kaumo Sarto SWORD 72 Driiki CLUB 72 Seal AXE 72 Kiesse Reemi Island FLAIL 54 Reemi Sarto Island Koivu SPEAR 90 Seal BOW 90 Owl CROSSBOW 54 Driiki UNARMED 72 Kaumo Sarto Owl If you don't know what is this, then i'll explain with an example: If you play as Seal-Tribe, you can have the best Spear starting level, which is 90. To acquire this level, you need maximal strength and agility. Even if you play as anyone else with maximal strength and agility, your Spear is below 90. Cultures' best initial skills stats - average attributes Skill SA Cultures, which have SA (= top Skill value at Average values of related attributes) AGRICULTURE 55,23 Koivu BUILDING 53,01 Kiesse COOKERY 49,67 Island HERBLORE 45,04 Owl FISHING 61,23 Kuikka HIDEWORKING 65,78 Owl RITUAL 69,87 Seal TIMBERCRAFT 55,92 Kiesse PHYSICIAN 44,39 Owl TRAPPING 39,73 Island TRACKING 64,65 Owl WEATHERLORE 55,58 Seal CARPENTRY 47,30 Kuikka SKIING 68,56 Owl STEALTH 64,17 Owl CLIMBING 60,21 Owl SWIMMING 32,57 Kaumo DODGE 81,08 Owl SHIELD 46,45 Driiki KNIFE 56,95 Kaumo SWORD 46,03 Driiki CLUB 49,66 Kaumo AXE 56,14 Reemi FLAIL 40,62 Reemi SPEAR 69,78 Seal BOW 72,03 Owl CROSSBOW 36,10 Driiki UNARMED 62,08 Kaumo TOP SUM 1134 Kaumo TOP SUM = top value in a list of cultures' skills sums and a culture which has the top sum of skills values 'Most detailed skills stats for each culture and each profile attribute'! UnReal World 3.30 Cultures' Initial Profile & Skills .pdf file on google drive. Download the file for correct display and working internal links. It contains fonts Algerian, Calibri and HoboStd. I set HoboStd for my tables here too. Stats in this .pdf work for both 3.30 and 3.40. More about skills Category:Characters